<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Taste of Love by PhoenixStar73</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526330">A Taste of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73'>PhoenixStar73</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coffee Shop AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Baking, Boys In Love, Dancing, First Love, Flirting, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Kisses, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alec Lightwood is happy, he likes to bake.   And so he's doing so, when his boyfriend Magnus Bane walks through the door..</p><p> </p><p>More Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood fluff<br/>A ficlet set up in the Coffee Shop AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane &amp; Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coffee Shop AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Taste of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wow that something good,” Magnus said, sniffing the air as he walked into Alec’s apartment. “You making something?”</p><p>It was Saturday, and, as usual, he came over to spend the day with Alec. </p><p>He grinned as he thought about how the last 3 months had been –  starting with him running into that little coffee shop upon opening and meeting the<em> angel</em> of his dreams.</p><p><em>This very angel</em>, who was now standing in front of him, clad in an apron with a picture of a cupcake on it. </p><p>He squinted at Alec. “Is this the new fashion this year?” he laughed.</p><p>Alec smirked. “Very funny.  No, I was baking,” he said.</p><p>“Oh!” Magnus said in delight. “What are you baking?”</p><p>“Almond croissants, I got up early this morning and decided that I wanted to try making some of my own today.  I know you love eating them at the shop,”  Alec said.</p><p>Magnus crossed the short distance between them to kiss him tenderly on the lips.</p><p>“That’s so thoughtful of you, Alexander,” he said softly. “Anyway I bet they are going to be amazing, if the aroma is of any indication..”</p><p>Suddenly, Magnus took Alec by the hand and swung him around, through the apartment, dancing like they were flying.</p><p>“Hey!” Alec protested. “I love it, but I don’t want to step on your feet by accident. Dancing isn’t my forte, you know…”</p><p>“You seem to be doing quite well, so far, my love,” Magnus said, continuing to dance and whirl Alec around the room.</p><p>Just then, the timer rang. “Ooh, they’re done!” Alec squealed, giving Magnus a loud kiss on the cheek. “Sit at the table!” he said. </p><p>He jumped up and ran into the kitchen.  Magnus grinned affectionately as he removed his coat and sat down on the chair.</p><p>Moments later, the kitchen door opened, and Alec strode into the room, proudly holding a tray of luscious looking croissants loaded with sliced almonds on top, and dusted with powdered sugar.</p><p>“Luckily they turned out decent,” Alec said, setting the tray down on the silicon pads on the table.</p><p>“That’s certainly an understatement,” Magnus said, eyeing Alec’s creations. “They look like they were professionally done.”</p><p>“Well… it is kind of a pastime for me,” Alec admitted.</p><p>Magnus looked at him. “Wow,” he said. “I learn something about you all the time!” </p><p>“Try one,” Alec said, nodding at him.</p><p>Magnus’s eyes crinkled at the corners. “I will,” he said. He took a napkin and reached for one, holding it delicately by the edges.  Bringing it to his mouth, he took a quick bite.</p><p>The croissant was perfectly buttery, and flakey, and the powdered sugar added just the right amount of sweetness to the pastry.</p><p>“Alexander, this is sooo good.  How come you never made this before?” Magnus asked.</p><p>“Oh, I normally make cakes,” Alec said. “I’ve actually never tried to make croissants before…”</p><p>Magnus looked at him incredulously. “Are you sure?” he asked. “These are amazing!”</p><p>Alec’s cheeks grew pink. “Well, thanks,” he said, a little embarrassed.</p><p>Magnus popped the rest of the croissant in his mouth, stood up from his seat and came around to where Alec was.</p><p>“You can totally make these for me anytime” he said, wrapping his arms around Alec and kissing him softly on the lips.</p><p>Alec kissed him back, smiling widely.  He was on cloud nine.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Won't you leave a kudo/comment below, if you liked this fic "A Taste of Love"? I would greatly appreciate it.  Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>